bits_bytesfandomcom-20200214-history
Other bits
These are all servers that have some or remote correlation with the bits & Bytes server/community. Bot Arena Bot Arena is a public discord server centered around Discord bots and Discord bot development. Pixel Polygon Center This is a server by The Pixel Polygon centered around his work with most of its members originating from the bits & Bytes community. the* Servers theShell theShell is a server created by vicr123 to show off and give support on his Qt Desktop Environment, theShell. theSuite theSuite is a server like theShell, but for all other theApplications made in integration for theShell, like theSlate, theBeat, and Contemporary. However, this server remains mostly inactive. Neo Kino Neo Kino is a server created by Right Angle in the intent to unite people of dinguses, other communities and the bits & Bytes community, but turned out as an inactive mess. Cafe Musume Cafe Musume was co-founded by Squid Grill and created by Kenji, who is in no way related to this server. It is a generic hangout/roleplay server. It was created 29 March 2018 and unfortunately got deleted because "nobody cared about it" 2 April 2018. This completely displaced the community. The only member of the community remotely related to this server is Dexritos, who entered attempting to advertise its successor, Kuro Neko Kajino. Nitron Nitron is the remodeled server based on Inkydink central and is administered by Michael and Right Angle. Animal-Industries Not necessarily affiliated with bits and Bytes directly, but many of regulars and 2 of the admins on b&B are members of Animal-Industries. It is a "free speech (within reason) open discussion network" started by DDX from the ashes of techDom, after many of the techDom users went to Retronet. Retronet Like A-I, not directly affiliated with bits and Bytes, but many of the regular members on b&B and one of the Administrators, are also regulars on Retronet. Retronet these days is dead, most of it's activity is in the Telegram group. AstrelTaser Cantral AstrelTaser Cantral was a parody version of AstralPhaser Central created by Alee. History In 2017, Alee got inspired from a previous parody server of AstralPhaser Central, so Alee decided to create his own one. A few days later, Alee revived 2 bots which was AstralMod 1.0 and AstralQuote. Soon people from bits & Bytes started noticing about Alee's parody server. In 2018, The server started to become inactive and people started leaving and in April 2018, Alee decided to close down the server and discontinued the 2 bots. Trivia * Victor was the first administrator of bits & Bytes to join AstrelTaser Cantral and he very kindly gave the administrators of AstrelTaser Cantral the old AstralPhaser Central rules. bits & Bytes Splatoon Team Bed and Breakfast bits & Bytes Splatoon Team Bed and Breakfast is a DM group turned server originally founded by The Pixel Polygon and Squid Grill, as a means to gather members of the bits & Bytes community who own the Nintendo Switch video game Splatoon 2 and look for excuses to play with each other. The server initially started with 4 players but has slowly gained traction overtime. However, this mini-community rarely plays any matches together due to availability. As a result, not once has this group played as a full team, even if they've decided which Splatfest team to join, should one occur (with the exception of Team Fork vs. Team Spoon), for the purpose of being able to play the "Splatfest Battle (team)" mode. Trivia * Since a few members do not own Splatoon 2: Octo Expansion, the group name displays "NO OE SPOILERS." When the name was changed one time, this tag was omitted. This fact was pointed out (in both voice and text chat) by jokingly "spoiling" the expansion pack (either by stating the obvious, or leaving sentences incomplete). When the group was made into a server, a channel dedicated to OE discussion became available. * Due to the rarity of this team * The name "Team Bed and Breakfast" originates from a community meme, where the original icon from AstralPhaser Central's rebranding to bits & Bytes was said by Philip Adams to look "like a bed and breakfast." Category:Outside The Main